dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Evorzion - The Astro Sphinx
http://www.lomion.de/cmm/img/sphiastr.gif As you crest the charred mound, of this desolate isle the skull looms, it's eyes blazing like two tiny supernova's in the black depths of its sockets. The babbling froth of words from the echoing skull spill out, waiting for a response. Then comes the lighting. '' Standing 12 ft tall and weighing in around 2,000 lbs this sphinx is both at home on all four limbs or walking around on the hind legs. The bulk of its muscular body is covered in brass colored scales reminiscent of a dragon. Curled upon it's back a huge pair of jet black bat wings. The head of the beast resembles that of a dire goat, but for the eyes instead are lights of stars, trapped within the void that is the skull. The skull does have flesh, but it is so pale and thin t is actually translucent. At the end of each limbs the sphinx has in place of paws, large clawed human like hands. Surrounding the beast is a smell of ozone and offal, leaving questions as to why. Sticking out behind the Sphinx is a large draconian tail instead of the traditional furry tail . History Habitat As for any other Astro Sphinx existing and where the live is uncertain. What is known is that this one lives on the bleak isle. The now desolate barren waste that is only charred remains in the Sphinx Archipelago. It has turned the island to ash after it fell into the sea nearest. In it's furvor it charred the earth challenging every thing that lived on the island until nothing stood. Ecology There is nothing that gets along with Evorzion, nothing that lives or moves. While the other sphinx' kep watch on it so that it never leaves. Evorzion has no affiliation with anyhting, because anything it sees that lives and moves it kills unless the said target can answer the maddening question. Combat Knowledge checks. DC 15: It is a sphinx, though of what type is uncertain. It is a very unatural type. Statistics '''CR:' 10…ish XP: 6,000 HP: 179 (9d12 HD) Alignment: CE Size: Large 10/5 init: '''+0 '''Senses: True seeing, dark vision 120 Languages: Common, Sphinx, Draconic, also cast "Tongues" AC: 26, touch: 10 flat-footed: 26 NA, 0 DEX, -1 Size, +4 magical modifier Abilities: Str +33( 11) , Dex 10, Con 23, Int 14, Wis 17, Cha 17 Saves: Fort: +12, Ref '''+8, '''Will +7; Speed: 90 ft. (18 squares) fly ft. Base Atk: +13/ +8/ +3 Grp: +25 Melee: * 2 x Gore horns : 1d6 ea. + headbutt + STR * Bite: 4d6 + STR * 2 x Claw: 1d6 ea. + STR * Sword : ** "The Black Star" *** Materials: **** Meteoric Iron: '''natural masterwork +1 **** '''Morguth Black Iron: Each hit delivers Poison*. First hit -1 dex, every other hit is -1d4 DEX. Fort save DC 12 *** Enhancements: **** +2 **** Puncturing: 3/day, can deliver a touch as a touch attack doing an extra 1d6 con damage. **** Intelligent: 'int 13, wis, 9, cha 8, ego 5. in the madness induced voice of the astro sphinx, +10 spot, sheds light in 20ft radus at will. *** '''Curse: ' **** Carved into the blade in the language of Farspeech. "You shall not fear the tether of the flesh." **** When in battle must hurl themselves at targets, not running. Can never run from a battle. Does not inhibit battle but you are likely the one to initiate and will finish it. 'Attack Options: ' * 'Pounce: ' if charging a foe can make a full attack plus rake. * '''Rake: * Cone of Sleep: ' ** 80ft cone wide ** Fort save DC 22, if fail asleep for 1d6 rounds. ** Can be used once every 1d5 rounds. * '''Chain Lightning: ' ** every 1d3 round it can shoot a 9d6 chain lightning attack from its eyes. There is a one round delay that can be seen when its eyes change from violet to gold. Next round it fires. Next round it rests. For the resting round the sphinx takes a -4 on all melee combat. ** '400 ft + 40/'hd, one target + one secondary target per hd targets within 30 ft. instantaneous. Reflex for half, SR applies (20) '''Special: * Spell Resistance: 25 + a 25% chance the spell fizzles on contact * Immunity: ''' poison, disease, fatigue, breathing, 25% crits & sneak attacks fail. Mind Affecting. * '''Riddle Death: if it’s riddle is answered correctly, it will turn into a 20d6 ring of chain lightning and kill itself, but in doing so will grant the request it was given as it disappears. Skills: ''' * '''Perception 20 * Hide 10 * Intimidate 20 * Knowledge 20 Feat: * Ability Focus: cone * Power Attack: * Cleave: * Great Cleave: * Flyby Attack: * Blind sense: * Awesome Blow: Sphinx Horde Scattered throughout the island in mounds of dead bodies and in the hollows and crags Evorzion uses as a lair. * Scimitar ??? ** +3 ** Cursed: The wielder takes instead a -3 penalty while the blade is in possession. *** Appraise: 25 18,315 gp * Coin 'denominations ** 183 Platinum * '''Art: ' * '''Potion: * Scrolls: * Wands: * Rod: **